The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer system cooling, and in particular to air-cooled heatsinks for cooling integrated circuits.
While operating within a computer system, integrated circuits may generate excess heat. Left unchecked, this excess heat may increase the operating temperatures of the integrated circuits to deleterious levels and thereby cause premature failure or suboptimal performance of the computer system. To mitigate these problems, a variety of thermally dissipative systems may be used to remove this unwanted heat from the integrated circuits that generate it.